


Knocked up to Heaven

by Sinitar_of_The_Valley



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/M, Incest, Nearly Erotica, Rated M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, brother-sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitar_of_The_Valley/pseuds/Sinitar_of_The_Valley
Summary: After attending a college party, two siblings decide to go biblical old school in taking a mate.





	1. Dorm Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deals with incest. Don’t like don’t read.

My sister is very religious. But that doesn’t stop her from getting so drunk she knocks out. This is the usual on a Saturday night. We were both in the same college. But she was the older one. While I was as such a good student as her, what I was better at was not drinking. I’m always sober. So I don’t know what got into me that night. But I did know what got into her.

She invited me to a party that day. Said it would be good for me to unwind. Maybe even score with a girl. I’m not sure why she would say something like that to me when she was always preaching about how you should save yourself for the right one after you get married. But I wasn’t complaining. If she was going to introduce me to someone then I was all for it.

So there I was. Next to the chip bowl and guac. Just watching everyone party themselves to death. I’m pretty sure I was being labelled as the boring buzzkill. But I’m not that good at interactions. I’m very awkward with people.

But I did try to talk to a girl at one time at the party. A pretty black girl with dreadlocks. I really didn’t like the dreadlocks but she was pretty so I decided why not.

“Hi, my name is Jason. I’m a sophomore here. What brings a pretty girl like you here?”

“Oh. Hi. I uh. I, have a boyfriend. Sorry,” she gave me a look of pity. It was truly a horrible feeling.

“Yeah. Yeah. Not a problem,” I nodded sternly. “Not a problem,” I muttered as she went out of earshot.

I was on my way out, admitting defeat for the night, when out of the corner of my eye I saw my sister snogging another girl. It was a staggering surprise to see that she had her pinned to the wall and was practically eating her mouth out.

“Jenny! Jenny!” I yelled over the blaring music. She wasn’t hearing any of my cries and kept on going with her business.

At any normal point I would have shrugged this off to alcohol controlling and inhibiting her senses. But with the recent rejection I endured, I was kind of jealous that she, a very religious person who planned on being a celibate, was able to get a girl down contrasting me.

So I pushed against the people and made it to her and yanked on her shoulder.

“What the hell! Jason?!” She looked at me momentarily stunned before it was wiped in favour to an angry glare.

“Jenny! You’re drunk! We’re getting out of here before you smog another girl!” I ordered as I pulled on her hand.

The girl she had pinned to the wall gave an amused laugh as she licked her lips before leaving. Probably to hunt for another victim.

“I’m not drunk. I just had a couple beers! Nothing I can’t handle!” She chuckled.

Against her protests I managed to drag her out the door and somehow half dragged half carried her to my dorm room.

“She was put in my path by god you know. She is part of his big plan he has for me,” she mumbled.

I closed the door behind us and propped her onto my bed. I was lucky to get a single dorm for myself this year. So I wouldn’t be having any unexpected guests barging into the room during the night. Which meant that I would be able to get Jenny to have some rest. It was a good thing that we both didn’t have any classes tomorrow.

“Yeah sure. Because your god wants you to hook up with a girl while every other religious person wants to lynch homosexuals,” I rolled my eyes.

Her claims were honestly just ridiculous.

“Oh. Is this your room? I’ve never been here before,” she looked around.

Her eyes suddenly rested on me.

“You know. I haven’t been with a guy at all. And I’m starting to think it’s a bad thing.”

Her confession surprised me. She was very intoxicated this time. She had to be in order to make such a bold claim. It really wasn’t her.

“Jason. Come sit over here so we can talk.” Her hungry and lustful gaze should’ve been a red flag as to what was going to happen next. But you know what they say. Hindsight is always 20/20.

I sat on the edge of my bed where she had patted when she tackled me onto my back. Her mouth crashed against mine causing my stomach to flip flop. I knew what we were doing was wrong but I couldn’t stop myself from playing along. Her sweet saliva was mixed with the sharp taste of alcohol and she layered my tongue with hers. And soon we were splitting apart to gasp for air. For a few seconds my mind was still begging for more contact. It was a blissful moment that I craved.

But I was able to come to my senses.

“What did you do?” I broke into a sweat as she looked at me lovingly with her eyes. Her pupils were slowly displaying.

“I’m just doing God’s will,” she smiled.

“This isn’t God’s will…” my protests were muffled as she came onto me again. I was in a panic as my brain was slowly being swallowed back into the sweet smell of my sister’s scent.

I was no longer fighting it anymore. Instead, I had gotten control as I grabbed her by the back of her hair and forced our kisses to get harder and rougher.

“This is so wrong,” I admitted as we parted for a moment. “You’re my sister. I’m your brother.”

“This isn’t wrong,” she reassured me. “People used to do this back during Adam and Eve’s time. This is God’s true will.”

She was crazy. But then again so was I for following her. For kissing her. For loving her smell. For loving her touch. For needing her touch.

I moved away from her mouth. Satisfied with her saliva. And I made my way to her neck. Kissing it and sucking on it. I think I even bit her a bit.

“Don’t stop,” she moaned. But I had no intention of stopping. I wanted to go faster. Go further. I didn’t just want her throat. I wanted her body too.

My hands had a mind of their own as they traced her body. Soon they found their way toward her breasts. They were soft, but small. She wasn’t flat. But she was huge either. I’d say she was below average. But that didn’t matter. They were perfect to me at the time.

Giving her throat one last nibble I went to her tits and started sucking her nipple.

“I bet that’s how you were with mom as a little baby. Right?” She drunkenly teased.

I didn’t respond back. I was too busy working on her tits. They were mine. And I wasn’t going to let go soon.

She held back a scream as I bit her nipple. I guess I got carried away and got a little tough. But I didn’t care. I was hungry. And this was my food.

I started sucking a little hard and was surprised by the bitter taste as liquid cane spurting out with my work.

I reeled back with a sour face as I took in the taste. It was honestly too bitter for me. So much that I had to spit on the floor what I could.

“Oh my god. That was crazy. I felt that come out of me.” Jenny’s face was covered in sweat. And her hair was tangled from my grip.

“Come on. It’s time for the other tit. You have to do both. Just like it says in the bible.”

I complied. I’ve come so far. And I wanted more.

This time when the bitter liquid came out, I did my best to swallow it. Jenny moaned as I did. And for her I sucked some more. I sucked until my stomach hurt. But it was worth hearing her.

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” Not very charming. But I honestly did feel like it.

I threw myself off the bed and to the waste basket allowing my sister some freedom to finally move. I gagged for a few minutes before realising that I wouldn’t be throwing anything out of my system.

“This works in our favour little brother,” I felt Jenny’s hands touch my back.

I stood up. My sister used the freedom I gave her to strip off all of her clothes. So she was standing showing all of her skin. And for a moment I was aware of how small she was compared to me. Despite being born first, she stood at 5’3” and barely reached my chest. I wasn’t big either. I was barely 5’8”. 

Jenny greeted me with her hands unzipping my pants and pulling them down along with my boxers leaving me completely nude from the waste down. Little Jason was shrivelled completely into my scrotum.

“Am I not pretty enough to turn you on?” Jenny pushed me away and began to pull on her panties.

“No no. Not at all. I’m sorry. Jenny please. You’re beautiful. I want you,” I pleaded with her.

I hugged her from the back trying to stop her from dressing up. She struggle for a bit. But I didn’t let go. My arms held firmly across her chest and my face was buried into her neck.

My knees were bent slightly allowing for me to position my slowly growing member at the entrance of her perfect ass.

I felt my sister shudder. Probably from the feeling of my cock on her body.

Her asshole was also tightening up as my full grown 4 incher pushed a bit more into her. I was small, sure. But I was confident enough to think that I would be able to give her some good pleasure. I had seen enough porn videos to know what to do.

“ _ Gah _ !” She moaned as I forced myself entirely into her ass.

We stood there frozen for a while. None of us moved. I was just enjoying the feeling of being inside of a girl for the first time. She was warm. And there was something smooth inside coating my cock.

I lowered my arms from her chest down to her waste and held her tightly. I managed to pick her up and carry her all the way to the bed while still being inside of her. We both dropped onto the bed still connected.

That’s when I started moving in and out. She gripped the bed sheets tightly with each stroke I made. In and out. In and out. It was a rhythm that we didn’t break. I came close to ejaculating inside of her. But before that happened I stopped and stayed inside of her just letting my weight crash onto her small body.

Finally I decided to get out of her. And as I did I saw the surprise she gave my cock while inside of her. It was coated with shit. I could see the nuts she had during lunch still whole.

“Fucking shit!” I cried.

“I’m sorry about the mess. I just can’t. I can’t clean myself right,” she looked back at me with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine as long as you don’t give me an std or an infection with that.”

After a quick trip to the restroom to clean up with some towels, I came out and she offered To do something for me.

“Since I’m such a fucking bad girl for what I did to you. I think I should pay you back,” she grabbed my cock and kneeled.

I knew where this was going to.

“Are you sure? I’m not sure if I cleaned it all off,” I warned.

“It’s okay. If we’re going to take the next step then I think I should make sure you’re completely clean with my mouth,” she pouted.

One lick was all it took. One lick on the tip of my head forced me to arch my back in pleasure. I could barely keep still as she touched my tender balls too. The feelings of paradise could’ve been confused with pain as she continued to cover my cock with her blanket of warmth. Each lick that coated my dick with saliva sent shivers through me. It was too much for me to handle. But I forced myself to stay sitting.

Soon Jenny wasn’t just licking me. She began to force me down her mouth which wasn’t honestly that tough considering my smaller than average length. But she went even further and tried to get my scrotum into her mouth too.

Unable to take any more, I wiggled out of her grasp.

“That...was. Amazing,” I gasped.

I yanked off my shirt revealing my scrawny physique. But my sister was too drunk to care for any chiseled tones or anything of the sort.

I threw her back on the bed and positioned myself above her.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” I admitted.

“Me neither. That’s the beauty of it, Jason,” she stretched up to give me a kiss.

With her permission I slowly lowered and entered her. She was grossly wet so I was able to slip completely through and broke through her barrier.

She let out a squeak of pain before nodding, giving me permission to advance.

I started out slowly. In a rhythm. The same rhythm I used during our anal session. But I picked up my pace after we were comfortable. And soon we were just slamming into each other carelessly.

The wet smacks of our bodies sounded out in the room.

“Gah! I love you so much little brother! I want to feel you inside. I want you to give me God’s gift like he intended!”

It wasn’t long before I felt it. I knew I was about to cum. But I didn’t want to impregnate my sister. What we did was amazing but this would be going too far. I’m sure Jenny knew it too but she wouldn’t let go of me. Her legs were tightened around my body preventing me from escaping.

“Jenny. You have to let go. I’ll get you pregnant. And that’s just wrong,” I pleaded.

“No. I want you to finish inside of me. Please. This is my first time and it has to be done right,” she cried.

I couldn’t hold it in much longer. And she seemed determined. We could deal with this tomorrow. So I released my control and drained my balls into her body.

I passed out on top of her. Still inside of her pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the whole male sex thing right. I had to get some help from my friend for that part of the story.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has a close call with a friend. Jenny wakes up.

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of knocking on the door. I was still groggy and bare ass naked. I felt something warm against me as I moved under the covers. It was weird but I still ignored it in favour of sleep. Whoever was at the door would probably go away if I didn’t answer.

My hopes were erased as I heard the beep of my dorm room lock accept the card that had been swiped into it.

My hand moved and brushed against a boob causing yesterday’s events rush into my mind. I was under the covers completely naked with my sister. And to my horror someone was coming in.

Whether it was counsellors, teachers, or one of my friends, they were all the worst people to barge in on me right now. If it was faculty, both Jenny and I would possibly even face expulsion for sex on campus. Especially with a relative since it was illegal! And if it was one of my friends, they already Knew she was my sister and I would never live my moment of weakness down.

But I couldn’t do anything to prevent this revelation from happening.

And my stupid brain seemed to just gather my sister in closer to my body for some reason instead of attempt to do something to avoid the situation we were going to be in soon.

“Hey Jason! I hope you didn’t forget about...Holy Shit!”

In an instant I was at the door slamming the door into my friend’s face.

“Ah! Shit! Fuck! Dude ow!” He protested as much as he could with his face between the door and the wall. I let my grasp slip enough for him to slide back out of the room.

“You fucking asshole!” I cringed at the way I acted.

He wasn’t even one of the friends that knew who my sister even was so this was really unnecessary since he probably just thought that I scored with a hot girl at the party yesterday.

“Meet me at the cafeteria. I’ll be there.”

“Fine. But just know that you’re a shit head for this!” His muffled voice grew distant as I imagined he went further down the hall.

I shivered. Somehow the air conditioner in the room had reset during the night again and was turned on and set at the default 60 degrees. And the director of the college wants us to conserve energy like this, with his faulty as fuck tools.

And for some reason I found myself back in bed in an embrace with Jenny in a spooning position.

She moved groaning.

“What. The. What time is it?”

“Go back to sleep. It’s still too early,” I whispered into her ear.

She made no further comments and just slept. But I couldn’t join her in the much needed rest. I had to join my friend at the cafeteria. It was the least I could do after smashing his head in with the door.

I pulled on some close grabbed my ID card and quietly left the room leaving my sister snuggled underneath the blankets.

It was a cold and cloudy morning. It also seemed like it rained during the night since the cement was partially wet. Even some of the lamp posts had beads of water on them.

Nick called out to me from the table he was sitting. I raised a hand to show that I saw him before getting my breakfast.

“Dude. You got laid!” He laughed as I sat down.

“Not so loud dude,” I hissed.

“What’s the problem? You’re finally not a virgin. And that was a hot ass girl I saw on your bed,” he laughed.

He fell silent as he noticed me glaring.

“What? Is she some sort of trap?”

I shook my head. I wish I could tell him who she was to me. But the stigma was something I didn’t want to handle. And while I never talked about my sister with my friends so there was the possibility that the ones who did know about her could’ve forgotten by now, I just couldn’t take the risk.

“It was just a one time thing. She’s not going to be showing around again.” I would make sure of that. Last night was a mistake I made in a moment of weakness.

“Well at least you used protection so you won’t have to worry about a baby.” I froze. I completely forgot about that. I forgot that I finished inside of her while she was delirious. And I was supposed to deal with that today when I woke up. Instead my friend ended up distracting me.

“In any case. Your loss of virginity is something we ought to celebrate!”

“Yeah. I guess.”

I woke up with my body cozy underneath blankets and my face being frozen into ice. It was a pleasant and unpleasant way to wake up. The damned air conditioner must’ve been reset during the night again. Stupid piece of shit.

My body complained against me as I tried to get up. I quickly fell back into the bed as my head began to feel as though it had been split open with a bat.

After another several failed tries, I was finally able to get up and off the bed completely. It was a complete surprise to find out that I was completely nude. I never slept without any clothes on. Either I went to bed still dressed or put on some pyjamas.

I shivered as another wave of cold air blasted the room. My skin was starting to fill up with goosebumps.

The dial for the air conditioner was different. It wasn’t like the one in my room which was odd. Maybe the effects of the alcohol were still messing with me.

But sure enough when I looked around the room after successfully turning the air off, I didn’t recognise a single thing inside. And I couldn’t remember how I got here either. The headache I had didn’t help either.

I collapsed back into the bed still uncovered and tried to think about what happened yesterday.

I went to a party. Got drunk like usual.

My face heated up when I remembered coming onto a girl that was there. That was embarrassing and wrong of me to do.

Maybe she’s the one I ended up here with. If that was the case then it was the worst thing I could’ve done. Man should not sleep with man. It was against what I believed in. And I did it.

I picked up my clothes and was about to put them on when I noticed that they stunk. It didn’t matter how much I wanted to get out of here. I could not go outside stinking that much.

But then I noticed that some white stuff had fallen onto my pants. I touched it be greeted with a slimy and almost dry liquid. I sniffed it and got overwhelmed by a chlorine like odour. I knew what it was. Semen.

I didn’t arrive at the girl’s dorm. I had sex with a guy.

_ “I want you to finish inside of me. Please. This is my first time and it has to be done right.” _

And I forced him to finish inside of me. Of course I knew that ejaculating outside of a woman is a sin because it’s essentially the prevention of life. But I was still young. I was in college. And I still wasn’t even close to getting married.

WHY!? Why couldn’t I remember who I slept with!?!

My breathing became rapid. I couldn’t breathe properly. The world was swaying beneath me and I felt like throwing up. Did that mean I was definitely pregnant? Or was it a panic attack?

I curled up into a fetid position and began to cry.

What would I tell my parents if I did become pregnant? They were paying for my college education. And they expected a lot from me as the oldest. How would my brother look at me when he found out? Would I become a disappointment to him?

I couldn’t even imagine the whispers and looks of the people at my church too if they found out a 21 year old got pregnant in college because of a goddamn night that was spent at a party.

The door lock beeped and it opened. I was still busy sobbing to even notice as the bed dipped with the added weight of an extra person until I felt a cold hand wrap around me.

“You okay sis?”

“Jason?!” My brother was laying in bed behind me.

“What the hell!? How did you get in here?” I threw myself off the bed in search of something to cover myself with. I ended up just using my hands since there really wasn’t anything that could cover me at all.

“I’m naked,” I hissed.

“This is my dorm. And I know. I saw you naked yesterday and you woke up naked next to me.”

“Wait. So then, you know who I slept with?” I asked putting the pieces together.

He must’ve found me at the door of some guy’s dorm here and come to my rescue. Maybe I didn’t even have sex at all and that slimy substance on my pants was actually something completely different.

“Uh yeah. About that. You woke up naked next to me. And I was…I was naked too.”

A cracked whimper escaped from me.

No. What I’m thinking didn’t happen. It must be some sort of misunderstanding. Because if what I’m thinking is true then that would mean that my brother took advantage of me. Or maybe I’m just trying to deny what I’ve been trying to keep inside of me locked up in the depths of my mind. My true feelings to my brother.

_ “Gah! I love you so much little brother! I want to feel you inside. I want you to give me God’s gift like he intended!” _

I staggered backward running into the wall at the revelation of my memory. It really did happen. I fucked my brother. I forced him to finish inside of me. I committed the most disgusting sin I could ever act on.

“I need to leave.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. I couldn’t stay here any longer. I was dirty and condemned now. And I dragged my brother down with me. We were going to Hell.

I got up to my feet and scrambled to the door. Jason stopped me and held me back. I struggled against his embrace. I didn’t want to stay here. I couldn’t accept what happened. I refused to accept it.

“Let go of me,” I growled.

“You’re naked you’re not going out there like this. Besides we need to talk about what happened.”

“I can do what I want. I already condemned myself to hell so there’s nothing else that could be worse,” I spat.

Jason’s grip on me tightened until I was starting to hurt before me turned me to face him and shook me.

“You’re not going out there like this. You’ll get expelled.”

I froze. I stopped struggling. And we just looked at each other’s eyes.

My breathing steadied and I was starting to think rationally again. Then he leaned into my face and forced me into a kiss.

I did not enjoy that. Maybe I would have yesterday while I was drunk but I was sober now. So I struggled. He was stronger than me but he was a bit distracted right now and I was able to pull away.

Slapping him hard hurt me more than him. At least I think it did.

“We’re going to need to talk about this. You’re right. But now isn’t the time,” I huffed.

I rummaged through one of his drawers until I found an oversized shirt.

It was able to reach over my thighs and cover me enough. My shoes were nowhere to be found in the dorm so I guess I must’ve left them back at where the party took place.

I slammed the door behind me as I left Jason still stunned with the slap I gave him.

My dorm was on the other side of the campus, far away from Jason’s. So I had to run on the cold and at times wet concrete to get there. The cold wind nipped my body and threatened to lift my shirt.

On my way I came across several groups of boys. It seemed that they knew I wasn’t wearing anything underneath the oversized shirt I had and decided to make a game out of it.

One of the boys succeded in forcing me into a kiss and touching my clit in the process while another managed to take a picture of my bare bottom.

It was a soul breaking journey back to my college home. But I made it in the end.

There I decided to take a shower. A long one with hot water. I didn’t come out until I scrubbed myself raw. My skin was tingling and sore as I dried myself with a towel. I came into my room to be greeted with the coldest winter that could exist indoors. I didn’t bother pulling up the covers. I just collapsed in my bed drained after pulling on a sports bra and boy shorts.


	3. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Jenny to take the pregnancy test and make a decision about her future, whether she wants to or not.

Jason knocked on the bathroom door for the third time in a row. It was honestly getting irritating. I was the one facing the possibility of carrying a person inside of me for 9 months. Not him.

I held the pregnancy test on one hand. It was shaking a lot. I still hadn’t opened it and didn’t know when I was going to take it. 9 o'clock in the morning and it was best to take the pregnancy tests early in the morning. The deed was done. I had sex with my brother, but I didn’t want to face reality yet.

“Hurry up in there,” Jason knocked again.

“Shut up Jason! You’re not the one who’s going to take the brunt of the blow!” I retorted.

I ripped open the package and slid the thermometer looking thing onto the counter and just stared at it.

“Come on Jenny. You need to use that thing in order to decide what to do,” I tried in vain to encourage myself.

I sat on the top of the toilet thinking about the mess I was in.

“This is your fault for getting drunk. And a lot more for being horny while drunk,” I slapped myself. “So you’re going to take the test now,” I growled at the mirror.

I snatched the pregnancy test off the counter and squatted over the toilet and pissed on it. After a minute of waiting it showed double lines.

I was pregnant.

“I’m pregnant,” I muttered as I came out of the bathroom to face Jason.

“What?”

“I’m Pregnant,” I repeated a bit stronger.

“No. No. That can’t be. We have to get you someday after pills. We. We—”

“I’m not going to abort.” Jason looked at me in disbelief. And for a moment I swear I could see anger welling up in him. I even thought he was about to hit me.

“What do you mean you’re not going to abort?”

“I’m not giving up the baby. It would be murder to do so,” I said sternly.

“We’re too young to have a baby. And if you’ve forgotten. That baby you have in you is mine. That means he can be born deformed.”

“Or maybe he won’t.”

“And in any case,” he eyed me. “I have a right to decide what the future of this thing will be.”

“No, you don’t. It’s my body. My baby. If you want to be a coward then fine. But you’re not going to come anywhere near my baby.”

I turned away and began to storm off. As I opened the door he came over and slammed it shut.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away. I tried to fight him but I couldn’t. He was too big and too strong for me.

I ended up trapped in a bear hug.

“Calm down. I’m sorry, Jenny. It’s just that this is too much for me. I don’t even know what our parents would say. But I still love you. I’m glad that that night happened. I’m glad my baby will be yours. Just don’t leave. Okay?” His words calmed me as he buried his face in my neck.

I could feel his breath on me. Running down into my shirt. I bit my lip. I wanted him again. Against all I knew was wrong, I still wanted him. And he wanted me.

I had an idea.

“Jason. Let’s not go to school today. We don’t have to go anyway. And we can make up the work later. Let’s just stay in. You and me. My friends never visit here anyway and they don’t know I have a brother either so it should be safe for us.”

I could feel his heart race as he realized what I was proposing.

I moaned as he hand wandered further down my body. I could feel as he slipped his hand down my pants and began to massage my clit.

I can’t believe I wanted to wait until I got married to some asshole in order to feel this sort of pleasure!

Jason raised my arms into the air as he lifted the shirt off of me exposing my vulnerable body to the open air of my room. He scooped me into his arms and kissed me. I was very much happy to follow his lead as our tongues fought against each other.

We crashed down onto the couch and stopped any further advancement.

“I just want to relax in your arms, Jason. If that isn’t too much to ask?” I looked up at him.

“Of course not.”

We snuggled up against each other on the couch and turned on the tv, content to be with each other for the whole day. Nothing between us, especially clothes, underneath a blanket just in case anyone did want to come by.


	4. Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings enjoy a short time together and talk.

I squealed in pain as Jason tightened his grip on my hair. I sucked in as much air as I could before he could shove my face back into his dick.

His penis shoved itself deep into my throat causing me to gag. I did my best to please him while trying to not bite him or do anything stupid at the same time. But it was turning out to be hard because of the bitterness of his shaft. Every time I licked him it was licking a lemon with salt. But I didn’t want to make him mad about this fact I noticed.

He moaned as I forced myself closer to his base. I was finally touching my nose to his pelvis when my nose started to itch from being so close to his pubes. It twitched before I started to want to sneeze. The problem was that I still had his dick halfway down my throat. So as I started breathing in, I began to choke.

My sneeze forced my mouth to clamp shut causing me to bite down a bit.

“Ah, shit!” Jason yelled as hot creamy cum filled my mouth.

Some actually managed to slip down my throat causing me to throw myself to the floor in a coughing fit. I felt like I was drowning. Every cough felt slimy and my breathing rattled as though I was sick with phlegm.

Jason just stomped in place making faces as he struggled not to touch his dick.

“Jennifer?” Someone knocked on the door.

I recognized who was calling me. It was Maria, my friend that I met in econ. She must be here about the homework. Or maybe to invite me out for drinks again.

“Not now,” I rasped. “Go away. Come back tomorrow.”

“Okay. Tomorrow at 4. Don’t forget,” she promised.

I rolled my eyes.

“God damn, Jenny,” Jason cried as he kept trying to soothe his pain.

“ _ Jason _ ,” I warned.

He never listened to me about not swearing or using God’s name in vain. It was already bad enough that we kept our less than, tasteful, acts. But to risk further damning? He was just throwing stones at the devil now.

“Yeah. Yeah. Don’t use thy lord’s name in vain or some shit like that. But did you really have to bite me?”

“I had to sneeze. And I really couldn’t do that properly with you shoving your dick down my throat now, could I,” I wheezed.

After several more minutes of painful breathing, I was able to finally shake off the burning sensation in my throat. And then Jason and I relaxed our sweaty bodies against each other on the couch as he flipped through the channels.

I was already several months pregnant with our baby and I was barely even noticeable. All naked you could obviously see my belly starting to protrude. And because I was naturally thin, my stomach was the only that was growing which would single me out if I showed up to others in a bikini or in underwear. Luckily, my clothes were able to cover up the evidence. I was small enough despite being around 5 months pregnant.

Regardless, I thank luck for being on my side. Because all that is necessary for me to be outed is to have just one of my friends try and pull a practical joke or get very close to me somehow and they’ll notice how different I look.

“I still don’t know how you even managed to convince me  _ not _ to get an abortion. You were the one who suggested the day after pill after all,” I commented as I leaned my head against my brother’s chest.

His chest rose and fell lulling me and relaxing me.

“That’s because I know you, Jenny. Right now you’re all for it. But later on you’ll be so guilty and depressed. And I don’t want to see you like that. It would hurt so much.”

“So you do care,” I joked.

He pulled me in closer by the shoulder and planted a kis on my forehead, “Of course I do. I love you very much.”


	5. Author’s Note

This story has been fun to write in a way. But I’ve come up with a new idea. And I’m going to be helped with this one. A co-author I really needed. Keep your eyes peeled for the AFK Trilogy.

 

The first story in the Trilogy, 

Accomplice

Nate is roped into a complicated plan by an incestuous lesbian pair to help them hide from their families in an upcoming family dinner.

I will forever be a controversial writer!! Yay me!


End file.
